The invention concerns a vertical window blind slat with an upper hanger component and a lower, weighted component which imparts a stress.
Vertical window blinds are well known as sun- and privacy screens. For the purpose of hanging the slat a hanger is usually inserted into an upper loop of the slat, the hanger being provided with a nose piece which is passed through an opening in the loop. In the lower loop of the slat a metal plate is generally placed which provides the means for imparting the stress.
With such a design there is no certainty that the tendency of the slat to twist, or to turn on its longitudinal axis, is completely eliminated. While the bottom component imparting the stress can be increased with respect to its weight, certain limits are set by the nature of the assembly.